fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflector
|rōmaji=Rifurekutā |type= Caster Magic |user=MacbethFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 August (via Copy Magic)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 15-16 }} Reflector ( Rifurekutā) is a Caster Magic that relies upon varying degrees of distortion. Description Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 8-9 It can affect both material things, such as metal,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 6 and intangible entities, such as airFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 and light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 11 Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 13 By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 5-6 who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 14 By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 11-15 Even objects and magics that negate magics fall victim to the Reflector. Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it. In spite of its undeniable advantages, however, this Magic suffers from several drawbacks: *The user is capable of twisting anything aside from human bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 6 *The user can only use their refracting powers on a single area at a time, either around themselves or elsewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 9 *The user can momentarily twist objects with elastic properties, but these attempts will ultimately result in being ineffective towards restraining or harming the opponent, with the affected material eventually returning to its normal state. *The illusions generated by the user are incapable of affecting individuals who possess artificial eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 18 Reflector can also be used in conjunction with other forms of Magic: by employing it alongside Darkness Magic, Macbeth was able to surpass the repelling power of Dan Straight's shield Ricochet by reflecting back the spell it had just repelled; he used a similar combination when pitted against Byro Cracy, refracting the range of the man's Nullification Magic and then assaulting him while he was temporarily defenseless with his Darkness Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Spells Macbeth's Spells Midnight cuts Hoteye's attack.png|link=Invisible Scythe|Invisible Scythe Invisible Midnight.jpg|link=Invisibility|Invisibility (Unnamed) Distort Shield.png|link=Distort Shield|Distort Shield (Unnamed) Spiral Pain.jpg|link=Spiral Pain|Spiral Pain illusion.jpg|link=Nightmare|Nightmare August's Spells August counters Spiral Pain.png|link=Spiral Pain|Spiral Pain Video Game Spells Macbeth's Spells Phantomnail.gif|link=Phantom Nail|Phantom Nail References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Featured Article